


a brisa de inverno é muito fria pra te deixar ir

by asasreticentes (wingsaloof)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, POV First Person, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/asasreticentes
Summary: Riko vai para a faculdade. Momoi está tentando lidar com isso.(tradução das tags: relacionamento progredindo, escrito em primeira pessoa)
Relationships: Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki
Kudos: 2





	a brisa de inverno é muito fria pra te deixar ir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the winter breeze is too cold to let go of you right now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472324) by [wingsaloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof). 



> tradução feita em maio de 2020

É um final de tarde em Janeiro e eu estou esperando nos portões de um colégio. No último ano, eu tenho visitado esse local muito mais vezes do que poderia imaginar, e a culpada disso está saindo do prédio nesse exato momento.

Usando um cachecol, seu cabelo curto está sendo sacudido pelo vento, esse casaquinho que ela está vestindo até que ficou fofo nela.

Riko, minha namorada.

Não é estranho? Eu sou uma menina, mas tenho uma namorada. Mas veja bem, eu estou me esforçando pra ser uma boa namorada também. Riko levou dois foras em menos de dois anos e ficou de saco cheio, aí, de brincadeira, eu sugeri que ela desistisse de homens e namorasse comigo no lugar.

De brincadeira, ela aceitou.

Isso aconteceu no verão passado, e estávamos tomando sorvete no quarto dela. Já faz quase meio ano, e estamos mais próximas do que antes, mas ainda sinto ela meio estranha de vez em quando. 

Além disso, eu nunca ouvi certas palavras vindo dela.

Pelo menos não estamos mais tratando isso como uma brincadeira. 

"Eu já te disse, você não precisa ficar me esperando." Ela colocou as mãos no bolso do casaco. "Você vai pegar um resfriado assim."

"Você pode ser minha enfermeira então!"

Um suspiro passou pelos lábios dela. "Você sabe que eu tenho um monte de provas nos próximos meses, né? Eu não tô com tempo de ficar enrolando por aí." 

Sim, eu sei. Eu estou no final do meu segundo ano do ensino médio, o que quer dizer que logo, logo, Riko vai entrar numa faculdade. Ela quer virar técnica profissional e herdar a academia do pai dela. Eu sei que não sou ninguém pra interferir no futuro dela, e eu nem quero fazer isso, mas todas as universidades de elite na área dela são tão longe daqui. Tudo bem, a mais perto é em Kanagawa, e isso não é tão longe assim, mas mesmo assim, ela vai estar ocupada! E que garantia que eu tenho de que ela vai pra lá? Ela está cheia de opções. Desse jeito, a gente não vai poder se ver tanto quanto nos vemos agora, e na verdade, a gente nem se vê tanto assim, mas é pelo menos duas vezes por semana...

"Olha, eu tô usando as presilhas que você me deu de Natal!"

"É, eu notei. Sabia que iam ficar boas em você."

Elas são simples, mas fofas. Eu gosto delas. Duas presilhas verdes e retangulares. Aliás, eu dei um apito novo pra ela, já que o dela estava acabado. 

"Ah, eu não vou poder me encontrar com você semana que vem. Lembra daquela faculdade em Kyoto que o Akashi-kun me recomendou? Eu vou viajar até lá pra conferir o campus."

"Entendi..."

Não posso dizer que estou feliz, mas não posso ficar triste. Isso é pro bem dela, pro futuro dela. Não posso falar pra ela não ir. Mas Kyoto é tão longe... e o trem até lá é tão caro... se a gente conseguir se ver de dois em dois meses, já teremos sorte... a essa altura, é mais fácil ela terminar comigo...

É... Honestamente, eu nem sei o que ela realmente sente por mim. Esse namoro começou de brincadeira. A gente nunca se beijou, nem uma única vez. Ela nunca nem disse que me ama.

Talvez eu seja a única que esteja se esforçando aqui. Isso é injusto demais, Riko-chan. 

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você tá com uma cara estranha."

Outra rajada de vento passa por nós, uma brisa acompanhada por pequenos flocos de neve, caindo ao nosso redor. Riko me puxa pela mão, tentando cobrir sua cabeça com o cachecol.

"Droga, agora que a gente vai ficar doente mesmo. Vamos—" O rosto dela congelou, assim como meu corpo todo. "Tá tudo bem mesmo?"

"Riko-chan..." Minha voz está fraca. Quase tropecei, mas consegui abraçar essa menina pela qual acabei me apaixonando com tudo. "Eu vou sentir saudade..."

"Eu não vou embora pra sempre. Eu vou tentar te visitar todo mês, tá bom?" Suas palavras eram gentis. "Mas em troca, quero que você se esforce esse ano. Não seria legal se a gente pudesse ir pra mesma faculdade?"

"Aham... Eu vou me esforçar." Minha resposta faz Riko sorrir. "Mas eu ainda não quero te deixar ir!" A apertei com mais força ainda. "Eu não quero que você me deixe! Eu quero ficar com você!

A risada dela foi tão doce quanto o sorvete de chocolate que dividimos naquele distante dia de verão.

"Obrigada, Satsuki. Eu te amo."

E seguimos em silêncio.

Eu não acredito que ela me pegou de guarda baixa.

Nessa temperatura congelante, as lágrimas quentes que começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto eram um alívio. 

"Eu também te amo, Riko-chan."

Eu poderia enrolar o cachecol dela ao redor dos nossos rostos e beijá-la nesse exato instante, mas acho que seria um pouco demais. Melhor eu só levar ela pra casa, por hora. 

"Sabe, já tá ficando tarde. Quer ir comer alguma coisa?"

"Porque não?" Assenti.

"Por minha conta." Seu sorriso fofo se transformou num brincalhão quando começamos a andar lado a lado.

Segurar a mão dela assim realmente faz parecer que ela nunca irá pra longe.


End file.
